Broadband access can be implemented by a fiber optical access network, e.g. a B-PON (Broadband Passive Optical Network or a G-PON (Gigabit-capable Passive Optical Network). A passive optical network (PON) does not use any electrically powered components to split the signal, and it comprises an OLT (Optical Line Terminal) located at the service provider's central office and providing an interface for the delivery of the services, e.g. telephony, Ethernet data or video, over the PON. The PON typically comprises one or more ONUs (Optical Network Units) or ONTs (Optical Network Terminations), which are connected to the OLT over an ODN (Optical Distribution Network), the ODN including optical fibers. Each ONT/ONU terminates the PON and converts the optical signals into electrical signals for delivery of the services to the end-user terminals, via a suitable user interface.
A so-called MDU (Multi-Dwelling Unit) is an ONU/ONT for multiple subscribers, e.g. for a number of apartments in an apartment building, and the MDU is provided with a suitable number of ports, such as e.g. 24. On the contrary, a Single Family Unit is an ONT/ONU adapted for a single household. An MDU is typically connected to a suitable number of CPEs (Customer Premises Equipments) located in each apartment via a Residential Gateway.
According to current standards, an ONU (Optical Network Unit) is a generic term for a device that terminates any one of the distributed (leaf) endpoints of an ODN, implements a PON protocol, and adapts PON PDU (PON Protocol Data Units) to subscriber service interfaces. In some contexts, an ONU implies a multiple-subscriber device, such as the above-mentioned MDU. An ONT (Optical Network Termination) may be defined as a single subscriber device that terminates any one of the distributed (leaf) endpoints of an ODN, implements a PON protocol, and adapts PON PDUs to subscriber service interfaces. Thus, an ONT may correspond to a CPE, as described above, and could be provided with an Integrated Residential Gateway.
Conventionally, the identity of the hardware equipment is used for identifying a CPE or an ONT, as well as for identifying the end-user and the services to which the end-user is subscribing. Further, only the hardware equipment is authenticated, and not the end-user. Since the authentication is based on the identity of the hardware equipment, and not on the identity of the end-user, a coupling exists between the hardware equipment and the end-user. Due to this coupling between the hardware equipment and the end-user/customer, the services will follow the equipment, instead of the end-user.
Accordingly, an activation of a service is typically connected to the activation of the equipment itself, i.e. an installation of an equipment and an activation of a service are typically performed in the same procedure. Thus, it is difficult for an end-user/customer to move a service from one location to another location without moving the equipment, or requiring a re-provisioning by the operator.